


Drawing In The Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ford returns home after an expedition in the rain.





	Drawing In The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this elsewhere in a slightly different form, on a chilly, rainy day back in April. Enjoy!

You open your eyes as he slides into bed beside you, wearing only his boxers and glasses, one arm curled around his notebook. He strokes your arm with his other hand. “Good morning, darling. I made plenty of coffee, if you’d like some.”

You sit up. The rest of his clothes are draped over a chair in the corner. “Were you outside?” Rain spatters against the window, and the wind wails through the trees.

“I had to gather a few samples.” You make a noise of disbelief. “This particular plant flourishes in wet, chilly weather,” Ford continues. “I’ve collected specimens for my research in much harsher circumstances.” He kisses your ear, then your shoulder. The stubble around his mouth is deliciously scratchy. “And returned to much less pleasant ones.”

In the past, when he’s brought his work to bed, you tried to distract him with kisses or caresses of your own, until he reminded you of the time that he managed to sketch a monster while it breathed fire at him from all three of its mouths.

Today, you're content to lean against him as he writes. The smell of his skin and the scratch of pen against paper are as familiar as any home that either of you has ever known, and keep the cold and damp at bay.


End file.
